Perfect Match: Grey and Red
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: OC Grey has been Pokémon league Champion for 3 years, but now he's finally found his way back to Pallet Town. With his horrible direction sense, he meets Red and his rival Blue. Takes place at start of series. GreyxRed. Mostly canon. Yaoi/Shounen-ai.


Chapter 1

XXX

A/N: hey guys. A lot of you are probably going to (want to) kill me for starting another new story, especially since I _just_ created another one not long ago, I can't help it! Honestly! D:

For your information, at the beginning of the Pokémon Adventure series, the main characters, Red, Blue and Green are all 11 years old.

Ah. To clear things up, since this is following the Pokémon Adventures series, Blue = Red's rival. Green = Girl. 'Kay? :D

Grey is 14 here.

IMPORTANT*: Any characters (or OCs), that I bother to put a name on will appear sooner or later once again. However, some may/may not play a major role in the series. For now, I only plan to have Angelina appear later on in the series.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking_"

_Thinking_

XXX

Warnings: This has OCs, OOC, AU and most importantly, Yaoi.

Pairings so far: Grey x Red (LATER).

XXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I DO own my OC.

XXX

Professor Oak smiled as he looked down at the couple pieces of paper that held valuable information that many would give an arm or two just to have it. Three years had passed since then. Hell, he could remember the day when he first met him like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Alright. Since you're a new trainer and the fact is that since all the starters were given away a couple of days ago, I don't have a starter Pokémon for you, so you'll have to go out and catch one on your own. Will you be alright on your own?" asked the professor._

_A 10 year old boy smirked up confidently at him. The said boy had crimson red hair with streaks of platinum blonde in it. "Sure thing, prof! I can take on anything!"_

_The professor smiled. He would find out soon enough that he couldn't __**really**__ take on anything, but it would be nice to let him keep thinking that for awhile. _

"_Ah. Before I forget, here's a pokedex. This will record information on the Pokémon you've seen, as well as other things that it can do, as well as 6 pokeballs," he said, handing him the pokedex before the 6 pokeballs._

"_Thanks!" said the crimson haired boy, placing the items into his bag and pocket respectively._

"_Now, Grey, you're the first person to be receiving the Pokedex. I decided not to give this Pokedex to any of the other children who got a starter because I don't trust them enough, but I know you will never go down the wrong road. This Pokedex is the first ever made, so I'm expecting you to take good care of it."_

"_You got it!"_

_XXX_

_-Outside the Lab-_

_A couple of days later, Grey returned with seven pokeballs in hand, all seven with pokemon inside._

_Professor Oak grinned and rubbed his hands together as a sign of anticipation. Grey sweat dropped. "Hey, prof, for all you know, I might have just caught some regular Pokémon like Rattata, Spearow or even Pidgey."_

_The professor grinned at Grey. "Knowing you, it definitely wouldn't have been."_

_Grey let out a loud laugh. "You know me too well! However, I __**did**__ catch Pidgey, Spearow and Rattata, as well as a Magikarp and a Poliwag."_

_Professor Oak looked interested in what he said. "Oh? Whatever for?"_

"_It's for your research, of course! I know you've been needing the Pokémon themselves to further your research."_

_The professor let out a brilliant smile. "That's very thoughtful of you. I know for sure that almost all of the people that I'll give a starter Pokémon to won't even give a second thought about this old man."_

_Grey scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's nothing. However, I've already made friends with them, so be sure to treat them well, alright?"_

"_That's given! Now are you going to show me the Pokémon you've caught?"_

"_Heh! Of course!" Grey enlarged and threw two pokeballs into the air, both shooting out a white light and releasing the Pokémon from their pokeball._

_What emerged had the professor gaping at Grey. "How in the world did you manage to capture __**them **__as your first pokemon? No, more importantly…which one did you capture first?"_

_Grey was about to say something, but paused at the professor's words. "Well, technically… I caught Gyarados first followed by Dragonair."_

_Professor Oak's mouth dropped lower. "Wha-! How in the world did you manage that without a single pokemon on you?"_

"_You see…when I first met the two, they were battling it out. However, they had not yet evolved. Gyarados was still a Magikarp and Dragonair was still a Dratini. After their battle, which ended in a tie, both Pokémon started evolving, which is why they are now Dragonair and Gyarados."_

_Professor Oak nodded. "I see. But that doesn't answer my question."_

"_Ah…I approached Gyarados first and noticed that we had a possible 100% sync rate, so I battled him." _

"_You __**battled**__ Gyarados? How in the world did you manage to battle a fully evolved Pokémon with no other Pokémon helping you?"_

"_Of course, I battled her the old fashioned way: With punching, kicking and the good use of surroundings. After Gyarados here," Grey said, stroking the Gyarados gently, causing her to let out a happy whine. "Was defeated by yours truly, she accepted me as her trainer and we're now getting along fabulously, as you can see."_

"_Dragonair, on the other hand, was battled by Gyarados and after being defeated, was caught by me and the previous 95 percentile sync rate rose to 100%."_

_Both Pokémon let out happy whines and cuddled up to Grey._

_Professor Oak chuckled. "They sure are affectionate."_

"_Heheh. You got that right."_

_End of Flashback_

The profile list went like this:

Name: Grey (No last name given)

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Birth Date: 24th December

Hair Color: Red with platinum blonde streaks

Eye Color: Black

Hometown: Pallet town

Region: Kanto

Trainer Class: Champion

Then came the important information that no one else besides he and Grey himself knew.

Special abilities: Empathy, Sync Rate

Empathy: able to determine the feelings of people and pokemon accurately and to an extent, soothe them, lessen or deepen the degree of emotion. Said person can hear Pokémon thoughts if desired.

Sync Rate: able to see numbers that float above a pokemon that represents the sync rate with their current trainer and their maximum sync potential. However, if they are wild, when the pokemon engages in battle with a trainer, the potential sync rate at the moment will be shown. In rare cases, with humans, if their bonds are particularly strong, sync rate will be activated.

The professor let out a sigh as he read the information once again. Grey had not yet managed to find a person whom he could trust entirely besides him (the professor) and his Pokémon, thus no one knew about his special abilities save Grey himself, his pokemon and he himself, Professor Oak.

He hoped that Grey would find someone soo- "Knock knock"

His thought process was cut off by the sudden knocking.

"Come in."

The door creaked open. "Hey there, prof! How're you doing?"

"Oho! Grey, my boy! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Grey scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but my egg finally hatched! Would you like to see him?"

"Sure! Let's go outside, shall we?"

Both of them headed outside the lab and Grey called out his Pokémon, seven streams of white light shooting out from the pokeball.

The Professor looked approvingly at the team of Pokémon that Grey was the closest to.

Gyarados let out a yawn and cuddled down with Dragonair in the shade under a large tree.

Jolteon chased after Vulpix in a game of catch, both of them letting out happy cries.

Ditto plopped down near Gyarados and Dragonair in the shade.

Smeargle pulled out a blank piece of paper and began drawing, using her tail, which on its tip was red instead of the normal green that most Smeargle had.

The Pokémon that had hatched from the egg was a Magikarp...A blue Magikarp. The Magikarp was scooped into Grey's arms and its eyes curved into two semicircles.

"Magikarp-karp!" said Magikarp, which translated into '_Who's he?_'

"Magikarp, this is Professor Oak. Everyone else already knows him, but since you just hatched, this is the first time you're meeting him."

Magikarp nodded and bounced out of Grey's hands, heading towards a puddle of water and splashing around.

The professor sweat dropped. "I see. So what came out of the egg from Gyarados and Dragonair was a Magikarp. Magikarp usually only know the moves splash and it seems your Magikarp already learnt that."

Grey frantically shushed the professor. "Shhhh. You really don't want to say that in front of Magikarp. You see, my Magikarp isn't normal. Through breeding, he's learnt some pretty dangerous moves, and he doesn't let things go by like normal Magikarp do. He's got a dangerous temper."

The professor eyed the Magikarp that was still splashing happily in the water. "O-okay. I'll keep that in mind."

However, unfortunately for the professor, Ditto was feeling mischievous and moved over to tell Magikarp what it had just heard the professor say to their trainer.

Magikarp developed an extremely large tick mark on the back of his head.

"MAGIKARP!" it cried out, enraged.

When the professor turned around to enter his lab again, Magikarp crashed into the professor's back with a Headbutt, causing the professor to let out a loud "Oomph!" just before he executed a combo of Dragon Breath and Hydro Pump, following up with an Extreme Speed.

Professor Oak lay on the ground with swirls in his eyes as Magikarp went back to splashing happily in the puddle. "…Definitely not going to piss him off next time."

Grey and his Pokémon had large sweat drops on their head. "W-well…You guys stay here, alright? I'll get the prof back into his lab."

XXX

Grey was taking a walk…a long walk. It had been 3 years since he had left Pallet Town, and now he had finally come back home. It felt really nostalgic.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of children surrounding a Nidorino.

The girl proudly displayed a pokeball. "I'm going to catch this Pokémon and make it my pet!"

She threw the pokeball at the Nidorino and expectedly, it bounced off.

Grey smiled. "Hey there! That isn't how you catch a Pokémon!"

The group eyed him nervously. "Who are you?" asked a boy with a net, "We haven't seen you around before."

Grey grinned at them, feeling their nervousness, and used his own feelings to lessen theirs a little. "You have to weaken the Pokémon first and then catch it. Anyone wants to try?"

The girl who had tried capturing the Pokémon before Grey had spoken up timidly raised her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Aah…My name is Angelina."

With a small smile, Grey passed her a pokeball. "Here. This is the only Pokémon I have on me right now. He'll suffice for this, though."

Angelina threw Grey's pokeball and Magikarp emerged with a burst of white light. Angelina's eyes, which were wide with anticipation dulled a little. "A Magikarp? But Magikarp are useless!"

Grey paled a little when he saw Magikarp give the girl the evil eye. "A-ah…Magikarp, she didn't mean it, alright?" he said, turning to Angelina, "Angelina, you shouldn't call Pokémon useless. They all have feelings, just like you and me. And just like you and me, they all have their own dreams, from being the strongest to the prettiest, so don't put any of them down, alright?"

Angelina nodded in understanding. "Okay."

At this point, Grey noticed that on top of Nidorino, the sync rate of 100% appeared as Angelina engaged it in battle.

With a pleased smile, he said, "Alright! So Magikarp has four attacks, Dragon Breath, Hydro Pump, Headbutt and Extreme Speed. Tell him to use one of them."

"A-alright! Magikarp, Headbutt please."

Magikarp complied and headbutted the Nidorino in the head, causing the Nidorino to go dizzy.

"Now throw the pokeball!"

The pokeball that Angelina threw wobbled a couple of times before stopping altogether, the button in the middle going white. Gleefully, she ran and picked up the pokeball, cradling it to her chest.

"Yes! I caught my very own Pokémon!"

Grey thanked Magikarp and returned him to his pokeball. "Hey, Angelina, why don't you call out Nidorino and say hello to him? But before that, remember: Pokémon are not tools. They are our loyal companions. If we treat them right, they'll trust us and always support us. For that, you must trust your Pokémon before they trust you."

She processed all Grey said before she called out Nidorino with a smile, hugged him, and the poison didn't activate when it noticed its trainer.

As Grey walked away with a smile, he heard some more commotion behind him.

"Hi, Red! Check out my Nidorino!"

"Woah! Sweet! How did you finally manage to catch a Pokémon of your own?"

"Well, you see-"

XXX

It was late in the night and by now; Grey had visited all the spots in Pallet Town in the meanwhile.

He was now in the Western Forest, looking for his Pokémon. All the others had already been called back into their pokeball, but his last Pokémon was released earlier than the rest and they had arranged to meet at night in the Western Forest.

Before he entered the clearing, he felt someone else's feelings course through his body. The feelings consisted of anger as well as surprise.

"Go, Poliwhirl! Water Gun!"

Hearing this, Grey immediately called out Magikarp as he stepped into the clearing before the foolish trainer could attack Mew.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

The trainer with the Poliwhirl was a boy roughly around 11 years old. He had on a red cap with spiky black hair and red eyes, as well as a red and white vest with a black muscle shirt inside, long pants and sneakers following.

The other in the clearing was standing with his hands in his pocket, an indifferent look on his face. He had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He had on a purple shirt and black pants as well as a pair of sandals.

Poliwhirl paused in its attack and looked at Grey. "Poli?" _Attacking?_

Grey scowled. "Where do you get off attacking my Pokémon?"

"_Your_ Pokémon? Yeah, right. Those Rocket grunts said this is the Phantom Pokémon. It can't possibly be your Pokémon."

Grey raised a brow and called out to Mew, "Mew, Substitute."

Mew complied with Grey's request and went back into the pokeball on its own.

"See? Mew is mine. Besides, he approached me first."

"Okayyy…What were you going to do with that Magikarp anyways if I hadn't listened?"

"Attacked, of course."

The boy with the brown hair started walking away. "Whatever. Hey, kid with the Poliwhirl, if you know what's good for you, learn from that battle I had with Mew. I was clearly outclassed."

"…What's your name?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Grey of Pallet Town."

Red blinked. "You're from Pallet Town? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah. I was away for a couple of years."

Red pointed at Grey. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Accepted. Go, Magikarp!"

Poliwhirl stepped out in front of Red, and Grey was pleased to notice that Poliwhirl and Red already had a 100% sync rate.

"You have a good, strong bond with your Poliwhirl. Have you been with him long?"

"Thanks. He's been with me since I was a kid and he was a Poliwag. No time for chitchat! More battle, less talking."

"Magikarp, let's end this quick, alright? Dragon Breath!"

Magikarp let out a long purple flame that headed straight towards Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, dodge!"

However, Poliwhirl wasn't fast enough and fainted with a single hit.

Red collapsed onto the ground. "Wha-…"

Grey sensed a large group of emotions approaching quickly. A little startled, he pulled Red and Poliwhirl with him into a nearby bush and Magikarp followed his trainer dutifully.

Rocket grunts appeared seconds later. "The field is burnt! It must have been here!"

They dashed away, hoping to find the legendary Pokémon, each before the other in hopes of a promotion.

Grey snuck a peek at Red and sighed when he saw that Red was still in shock. "Red, you should go to Professor Oak's place. He'll help you get stronger."

When he finished his sentence, Grey calmed Red's feelings somewhat and walked away, going back to the Professor's place.

XXX

When Red reached the Professor's lab, it was early in the morning and the sky was beginning to rise.

Red sighed to himself as he looked at Poli's pokeball.

"So this is the Professor's place…everyone told me he was a mean old nut so I tended to stay away…but if I want to be a great Pokémon trainer then the only place to get good advice is here. Plus I might get to meet Grey again…"

With a trembling hand, Red raised his finger to the doorbell, where he hesitated for a second before pressing it with renewed determination.

The bell rang for a couple of minutes, but no one answered the door. He tried the doorknob and found, to his surprise, that it was left unlocked.

Silently, he crept into the lab, and was surprised at the many Pokémon he saw in pokeballs.

He noticed that one of the pokeballs was kept separate from the rest. Curious, he picked it up and read "Bul…ba…saur. Cool! It's got a bulb on its back!" Red pulled out Poliwhirl's pokeball and held it up to Bulbasaur's pokeball.

Just then, the door creaked open. "You!" the professor shouted, "You're the Pokéthief!"

"Wait, wait! I-I mean…" Red stumbled back and accidentally knocked onto a button.

The professor paled. "No, no, no! You idiot!"

Red, still startled, looked around before finally noticing that he had pressed the button with his elbow.

All the pokeballs flew open, releasing the Pokémon from their pokeballs, causing both the professor and Red to shriek in terror.

XXX

Professor Oak and Red followed Bulbasaur into the Viridian gym.

Red stared at a statue of the gym leader as the professor called out to Bulbasaur. "Come here, little Bulbasaur…" Bulbasaur collided into the professor's stomach. "Oof! Now really, I'm your owner…"

Red approached Bulbasaur slowly. "Don't be scared, Bulbasaur…You're nervous. Well, you should be. It's your first time in the real world and you've been kept separate from the other Pokémon in the lab, isn't that right? You've never seen anything other than the professor, have you?"

Bulbasaur crooned and rubbed against Red affectionately. "Good boy! Are you hungry?"

Just then, a wild Machoke appeared and just before it managed to punch Red, Bulbasaur used vine whip and stopped Machoke in its tracks.

"See that, professor? What's Bulbasaur's best attack?" Red turned to the professor, only to find him out cold, foaming at the mouth. "Oh, of all the times to sleep!"

Machoke broke free of its binds and started approaching with a menacing look on its face.

Light shone into Red's face and a look of understanding appeared on his face. "I see! If it's got a bulb…" he pulled the blinds open.

Bulbasaur released a huge burst of white light that hit Machoke dead on, causing it to collapse, fainted.

"You knew about Bulbasaur's Solar Beam attack?"

"Nah…I just figured…"

The professor roared with laughter. "I see! Well, Bulbasaur is yours to keep. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Really? He's mine? Cool!" Red paused momentarily. "But before I do anything, I'm going to clear myself. I didn't break into your lab this morning. You see…"

XXX

"What's your name, boy?"

"Red."

"Here, Red. Take this," said the professor, handing him a red rectangular device. "This is a Pokédex. It's an encyclopedia of Pokémon. Whenever you see Pokémon, its data is recorded in here. By the time you've completed this Pokédex…you might already be one of the greatest trainers ever."

Red's lips curled into a smile. _One of the greatest trainers ever, huh?_

XXX

Grey sighed to himself. How in the world had he managed to get lost in the Viridian forest? I mean, he knew that he had horrible (if not the worst ever) direction sense, but he had pretty much grown up here for 10 years!

Thus exactly the reason why he had taken (literally) 3 years to get home to Pallet Town, and thus the reason why his Pokémon had been bugging him to get a travelling partner for _ages_.

He called out Magikarp. He could tell Magikarp was going to evolve soon, and when he did, he would have to find another trainer for Magikarp, preferably someone that he would travel with.

Baby Pokémon shouldn't stay with their parents for long so that they could do their own personal growth and hopefully surpass their parents.

Grey walked into a clearing and noticed that the emotions he had been feeling earlier had skyrocketed largely.

He blinked when he saw Red and the spiky-haired boy from before in 'battle'. Red had obviously tried to punch him and the other had caught his punch with no problem whatsoever.

"Nonsense! We're both here searching for Pokémon. We were bound to meet eventually."

A look of surprise appeared on their faces when they looked closer at each other.

"Huh…?"

"Wait…You're…You're that boy! Why do you keep-"

A loud rumble interrupted Red's sentence.

"Heh. It's here."

A Kangaskhan appeared from the bushes and stood in front of Red and the other boy.

Silently, Grey watched to see how they would handle the situation.

The grinning boy immediately used his Charmander and attacked the mother Kangaskhan.

"Once I win, I'll record its data in…" he pulled out a Pokedex.

Red pulled out his Pokedex as well. "Hey! That's a…Pokedex?"

The brown-haired boy started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"My grandpa told me he had given the Pokedex to someone else. So it was _you_…" he started laughing again.

"Grandpa? You mean Professor Oak?"

Ah…so this was the boy the prof always spoke about.

"Though why he'd give the Pokedex to the likes of _you_… Well, never mind! I'll just show you how it's done!" he flicked a finger. "Charmander-final blow!"

He threw a pokeball at the Kangaskhan, but it was hit away immediately.

"Grr…Alright, another one!" This one was hit away as well.

"The fire attacks weren't enough?"

Red's eyes narrowed as he noticed something wrong with the mother Kangaskhan. Her arms were cradling her pouch…Ah!

He dashed up to the other boy. "Quick! Stop the attack!" He was quickly shaken off.

"This Pokémon's mine! Don't even think of stealing it!"

"You don't understand! It's—"

"Charmander! Keep it up!" Charmander's flames increased.

"Tsk!" Red called Poliwhirl. "Get out of my way! Poliwhirl!"

"Hey—what do you think you're-" Poliwhirl splashed Charmander with Water Gun and Charmander let out a cry.

Red started running to the Kangaskhan.

The other enraged boy growled after Red. "HEY! Where do you think you're going, you little-?"

"Are you okay? Is your baby okay?"

The brown-haired boy blinked. "Eh?"

The baby Pokémon popped out from its mother's pouch. It looked rather sick.

Grey blinked. So _that's_ what had him feeling all nauseous. Before Red could use the antidote on the baby, Grey interfered quickly. "Don't!"

Red and the other boy blinked and looked at Grey.

"Baby Pokémon shouldn't take medicine."

Red frowned. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

Grey pulled out a pokeball and threw it, releasing his Pokémon in a white light.

The white light cleared away, revealing his Dragonair. "Dragonair, Healing Bell on the baby Kangaskhan, please."

"_Sure!_" Dragonair's blue bell on its neck lit up and began healing the poisoned baby, and in seconds, the poison was completely gone.

Kangaskhan let out a smile and thanked Grey and Red before it walked away.

The other boy crossed his arms and turned away. "Hmph! Thanks a lot! If you two hadn't butted in, I would have captured it."

Red turned to face him and grinned. "Come on, you know it's not really winning if your opponent's at a disadvantage.

The other 'tsked' and walked away. "Save your slogans!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" said Red, running after him, "What's your name? My name's Red!"

Grey walked behind and followed them at a short distance.

"Well?"

After a couple more minutes of this, he cracked. "If you'll leave me alone, my name's Blue!"

"Okay, Blue! I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Oh for the love of—Well, while I'm at it, what's your name?" said Blue, pointing at Grey.

Grey blinked. "You want to know my name?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Grey."

Blue gaped a little. "Grey? As in 'Mumei Rei'?"

"Oh? You've heard of me?"

Blue snorted. "Who hasn't?"

Grey's lips twitched, amused. "Red, apparently."

Red blinked, lost. "Wait…you know Grey?"

"Who doesn't? Besides you, of course…it's obvious you've been living under a rock."

Red growled before Grey calmed his emotions. "Now, now…you shouldn't get agitated so easily."

"You're right…"

Red waved and walked off in an opposite direction from Blue.

Grey smiled and looked behind him. "They're going to grow up to be great, right prof?"

The Professor chuckled. "Of course."

XXX

A/N: Heh. Some of you might think I've made Grey too powerful, but remember this: he's already been training his Pokémon for 3 years. As well as experience since he was a baby.


End file.
